<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>喜事 by mukuyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243832">喜事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou'>mukuyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>R1SE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukuyou/pseuds/mukuyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO民国设定 天乾（Alpha）士官姚琛/和仪（Beta）少爷赵磊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yao Chen (Produce 101)/Zhao Lei</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. D-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“来！请两位看镜头，别动——”<br/>啪。<br/>镁粉燃烧产生的光很亮。<br/>姚琛好像一瞬间回到了战场。那是炮火，是硝烟，是对准了自己的枪口。<br/>他下意识地想闭上眼睛，身子也本能地向后倒。<br/>有一只手轻轻地托住了他的背。<br/>姚琛回头，看到背后的赵磊正不紧不慢地把手收回，从照相馆的小学徒手里接过两人的外套，把他的那件递过来。他接过之后站起来穿上，跟在他身后，边朝门外走边抿着嘴，憋了半天，刚想道谢就被送到门口的照相馆老板打断了。<br/>“再次感谢赵磊少爷光顾，到时候照片洗出来我亲自送到您家里。”<br/>“任老板生意兴隆，我可不敢麻烦，”赵磊回礼，脸上挂着得体的笑，语气在客气和真诚中处理得恰到好处，“到时候我来取就行，再顺便在您这挑个合适的相框。”<br/>“安，赵磊少爷对结婚真是事无巨细事必躬亲啊，姚士官，过几天到赵家之后，就可以享福了。”<br/>赵磊眼看着老板的目光转向身后的姚琛，到底是没来得及把话题岔过去，只得等他说完再急急地开口，“那个任老板啊，时候不早了……”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>姚琛闷闷地应了一声，然后把红着的脸在围巾里埋得更深，扯着愣在那的人的大衣袖子把他从照相馆门口拽到轿车上。<br/>“有那么开心吗？”<br/>沉默了很久之后，姚琛终于对着车窗玻璃里赵磊嘴角忍不住向上扬的倒影开口了。<br/>“嗯？什么呀？”旁边的赵磊放下报纸看向他，光明正大地装傻。<br/>这人真的在让人闭嘴这方面特别擅长。姚琛想了半天不知道回他什么，别扭地辩白一句：“我只是不想在外人面前驳你赵大少爷的面子。”<br/>赵磊翻过一页报，“哟，还没过门就知道为我考虑啦？”<br/>“你这人怎么——”<br/>姚琛火立刻起来了，头上爆着青筋回过身，对上赵磊的一双眼睛后又僵在原地。<br/>“姚琛……有个事。”赵磊放下报纸，倾身把俩人距离拉近一些。<br/>“干吗？”姚琛自从第一次见面那天没打赢他之后就很警惕他靠近自己，但嘴上依旧语气恶劣。<br/>赵磊俯到他耳边放轻声音，“你是不是雨露期快到了，所以从见到我起一直这么暴躁？”<br/>“……”<br/>第二天，两个人一个额头上贴着纱布一个手上缠着绷带进了照相馆。<br/>“哥哥，你和另一个哥哥……没事吧？”小学徒趁老板去裱照片，小心翼翼地问姚琛。<br/>“我和那个哥哥打架了，”姚琛揉揉他的头，“他打不赢我就躲，结果我俩就一个磕到头一个伤到手了。”<br/>赵磊在柜台边假装看相框，其实是从玻璃倒影里看姚琛。他知道姚琛对其他小孩肯定比对自己亲切得多，但还是醋溜溜地小声自言自语，“我还有两天才十八，我也是小孩啊……”<br/>照片的效果还不错——至少家里的长辈都挺喜欢这种经典雕花框和不苟言笑的庄重风格，边满意地点头边吩咐仆人赶紧挂到客厅墙上。<br/>距婚礼还有三天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. D-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>赵磊把最后一位醉得东倒西歪的人扶上了车，站在酒楼门口抬手看了眼时间。他临时回国，前脚被安排了婚事，想着别人操心婚礼肯定不如自己操心来得十全十美，后脚被长辈赶着到处参加晚宴酒会，结果就是忙得脚不沾地。他今天上午把剩下的十几封请柬写完，下午带姚琛去试裁缝店试礼服，把人送回家之后直接开车赶过来，敬了不知道多少轮到现在才结束。<br/>赵磊喝了不少，想着走回家明天再来取车，刚下两阶台阶，就看见姚琛穿着黑色大衣站在下面靠着军用挎斗摩托，百无聊赖地单手转着头盔。<br/>他一下就想起来半个月前他们第一次见面。正在德国准备放圣诞冬假的自己莫名其妙接到了家里紧急召回的电报，他估摸着是又接到了谁家的“提亲”，在飞机上准备好了无数套周旋的话术，在茶楼见到姚琛的那一刻，它们全部变成了两个字——<br/>好帅。<br/>赵磊前十七年的人生大部分都花在研究人体的神经活动上。他知道自己的大脑会在十分之一秒的时间内根据视觉神经传来的图像对姚琛生成一个主观的第一印象，心跳加速大概率是因为对姚琛严肃的五官、挺拔的身材以及身上的军装产生了晕轮效应。而这个效应会让大脑自动将姚琛形象里空缺的未知部分补上完全贴合自己喜好的特质，并且会影响到自己引以为傲的逻辑思维和判断力。<br/>于是他本就未恢复到正常水平的理性在酒精的作用下更是摇摇欲坠。姚琛刚绕到另一边想先把车发动，就看见那边离地面还有五六个台阶的赵磊原地起跳，吓得扔了头盔越过车身回去接人，刚好赶上把人捞到怀里，被撞得腿朝后撤了半步，碰到车上砰的一声。<br/>“……你吓死人了！”姚琛缓了两口气才从惊吓里反应过来，“你知不知道你会受伤的？刚才我要是没接到你怎么办！？”<br/>赵磊抱着他的腰，被吼了也只是傻傻地冲他笑，尾音拖得又软又长，“姚琛——”<br/>姚琛还在气头上，“干吗啊！？”<br/>赵磊看着他，眼睛晶亮，“我真的好喜欢你啊。”<br/>“……”<br/>姚琛很无奈地发现自己的气消了。又一次。<br/>本来就没必要和醉鬼生气。姚琛给自己找了一路的理由，最后这么想着停了车，下来帮在挎斗里垂着头犯困的赵磊摘头盔。<br/>“到了？……到哪了？”<br/>赵磊眯着眼睛迷迷糊糊地伸出胳膊要人抱，好像回答他远不如抱他重要。平时的小孩谈吐成熟做事稳重，只有这种时候才会难得地显出一些孩子气，在姚琛看来比清醒的时候要可爱得多。<br/>“不告诉你，”他把头盔放进尾箱，再把人从挎斗里抱出来，边朝别墅的门廊走边说，“我要把赵大少爷卖掉，再去换台新车。”<br/>趴在姚琛肩膀的赵磊用鼻子出了声气，“切，你才舍不得呢……”<br/>“哎唷，”姚琛推开别墅大门，上楼梯的时候忍着笑继续逗他，“这么自信啊？”<br/>“刚才我从台阶上跳下去抱你的时候，你的爱车不也被殃及了吗？”赵磊嘿嘿笑了半天，直到被抱进卧室才开口，歪倒在床上还在不依不饶地追问着，“你心疼的是谁？”<br/>姚琛开了床头灯，给赵磊脱了衣服和鞋袜换上睡衣，边系扣子边佩服他醉了之后的逻辑思维还是清晰得不像是个还没到十八的小孩，忽然想起来什么，偏过头去看了一眼窗前小茶几上的座钟。<br/>“怎么不说话啦，姚琛？……”赵磊闭着眼，抬手拍了拍给自己掖被子的手臂，得意地催促道。<br/>回答他的是唇上的触感。很轻很短的一下。<br/>赵磊过了好一会才睁开眼。姚琛正趴在床边望着他，像是在等着和他对视似的。<br/>赵磊眨着眼睛。他不能判断发生了什么。他不知道该怎么反应。他脑内一片空白。他无法思考。<br/>但姚琛对他的吸引还在，这让状况变得更糟。他甚至集中不了注意力。姚琛脸红红的好好看啊——心跳好响，他肯定听到了——现在好像不该想这些——可是姚琛真的好好看啊。<br/>姚琛把赵磊又懵又无措的表情看了个够，终于不受控地弯了嘴角露出胜利的笑容。<br/>“闭眼。”他轻声说。<br/>赵磊听话地闭上眼。落在唇上的触感开始和刚才一样，然后变得温热又湿润。<br/>思考能力慢慢恢复了。是姚琛的舌尖。姚琛的。舌尖……还有，还有……唇。<br/>我没醉，不是梦。他在亲我。他刚才亲了我。他现在在亲我。呼吸乱了。好像心跳乱得更早？算了，不重要。<br/>重要的是姚琛喜欢我——吗？<br/>他没说过。<br/>算了，他迟早会说……好的不想了他生气了。<br/>生气了咬我都不舍得用力，说喜欢我是迟早的事，清楚了没？最好亲完马上说，不然等我睡醒了有你好受——刚刚那是我发出的声音？<br/>……<br/>……看来这个人之前的生气都不是真生气。<br/>被扶起来喝完大半杯水之后，赵磊终于捡回来一点意识。他的眼睛还不太能聚焦，勉强能看清姚琛的唇在昏暗的光线下还是很有光泽。<br/>“还要喝吗？”他看见姚琛的唇问他，缓缓地摇了摇头，闭着眼躺进被子里。<br/>我现在太困了，等我睡醒……君子报仇……<br/>他没想完就睡着了。<br/>姚琛笑笑，把被子掖好后，在赵磊额上落了今晚最后一个吻。<br/>“生日快乐。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. D-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姚琛交完报告从办公室出来，天已经开始暗了。他从军队转到警察局，到今天正好一个月。虽然工作算得上顺利，但还是不怎么习惯。在战场，他只需要考虑怎么让自己的兄弟们活下去、怎么让自己活下去；在这，他没必要担心那些，却每时每刻都面对着未知的危险：那可能是点燃的打火机、掉到地上的笔，或者是在安静的室内走动的秒针，甚至连爆米花摊开炉的声音都能把他拉回前线。<br/>姚琛不得不时刻小心着不让它们引发耳边的嗡鸣。他经历过几次，所以很清楚那嗡鸣会轻而易举地盖过外滩的繁华——车流的呼啸会变成战斗机的轰鸣，路灯的光点就是即将落下的炮弹，所有一切都会在顷刻间变为废墟。而自己会是那废墟里唯一的幸存者，就像一个月前的保卫战里，活下来的只有他一个。<br/>“姚琛，姚琛！”<br/>姚琛只顾着向前，被叫了两次终于刹住车回了头，这才注意到赵磊在走廊的长椅上坐着。小孩和平常一样穿着西服三件套，全身上下从头发领带到袖口鞋面全部干净利落一丝不苟，俨然一位风度翩翩的和仪公子——没见识过他有多可怕的人绝对会这么认为。<br/>走廊响起了脚步声。姚琛反应和动作都很快，下意识地一步跨过去把赵磊扛起来，边朝外走边小声问他，“你怎么来了？”<br/>赵磊趴在姚琛背上笑，“我来接我爱人下班。”<br/>姚琛被赵磊轻轻松松一句话激得青筋暴起，干脆不理他。<br/>自己对小孩来说和玩具没什么区别。两个人第一次见面姚琛就不知不觉地落进了他的陷阱。那天他因为不知道生辰没法做人口登记，午休时被同事带去算命先生那，结果直接被那位据说是大上海第一神算的先生以“我不收你卦钱，你帮我个忙，去见一下你的命定之人”为由推上人力车带进了茶楼包间。<br/>姚琛没拒绝只是因为好奇。当看见坐在包间里的赵磊时，那好奇涨大了一圈——他从来没见过这样的和仪。在姚琛的印象里，和仪应该像那位算命先生那样温顺和善，但赵磊那双眼睛望向他时却隐约露着威慑。他很熟悉那种眼神，有次全连被围困在营地饿了一周、偶然在草地里发现一只兔子但又不想惊动它时的眼神也是这样。<br/>我不是兔子。姚琛就是想证明这个才坐到了赵磊对面、答应了他提出来的“如果你输给我，就和我结婚”这个非常不合理的要求，然后就连着输了三回、直接被赵磊连人带行李打包拉去见了长辈住进了赵家。<br/>他纳闷了很久为什么十几岁起就在前线摸爬滚打的自己打不过一个清瘦柔弱十指不沾阳春水的和仪少爷，直到赵磊在拍结婚照当天早晨的餐桌上风淡云轻地说了实情——<br/>“你不是中共的什么特殊成员吗？”<br/>姚琛拐到一条小巷里把赵磊放下，脱了自己的大衣给他披上，四处望了一圈才开始叉着腰训话，声音放得极轻但语气压得很重，“我警告你赵磊，你就算再厉害，这么大摇大摆地进警察局万一被发现了被抓起来我根本没办法救你！”<br/>赵磊只是安静地盯着他。连通着两条马路的小巷算不上僻静，能听到摊贩的叫卖声和车流声。偶尔有抄近路的人经过，会向他们这边投来好奇的目光。姚琛虽然在气头上但五感依旧敏锐，抬手去把赵磊身上的大衣领子立起来遮他的脸，“说话啊？”<br/>赵磊还是没回答。姚琛本来气就喘不匀，被赵磊的眼神灼着渐渐变得脸红耳热心跳加速，小孩才不紧不慢地从口袋里摸出来一个装着白色小圆片的棕黄色小玻璃瓶。<br/>“你的战争神经症好很多了，”他拇指托着瓶底食指按着瓶塞，在姚琛面前上下晃了晃，笑着说，“阿姨在半个小时前才发现你早上走得急，没吃口服的拟地坤费洛蒙。刚才你在暴怒的情况下的呼吸虽然还是有些问题，但对比以前呼吸困难的程度来说，已经是一个很好的恢复迹象。我决定先暂时停止用药，观察一下你对它有没有依赖。”<br/>赵磊把姚琛的大衣脱下来还给他，刚想说快点回家做一下记录，结果伸过去的胳膊被姚琛猛地拂开，大衣差点脱了手。<br/>“你就为了这个！？”<br/>“我——”<br/>赵磊听到姚琛的声音在颤，以为是他气还没消，在心里叹口气打算阐述一下自己这样做的必要性。但巷子里的路灯忽然亮了，他看到姚琛红着的眼眶和剧烈起伏的胸口，脑子里列好的那些条理清晰逻辑缜密的原因就变得不重要了。<br/>面前这个在战场出生入死了很多年的人其实很脆弱，他们第一次见面的时候赵磊就看出来了——姚琛一举一动都表达着被动和不安的无声求救信号，而他本人毫不知情，像是一只装满了碎片的玻璃罐。所以自己才想着救他，逼他把失去亲人和战友的那些负面情绪转移到自己身上发泄出来。<br/>姚琛没办法再承受他人的死亡带来的痛苦。赵磊很清楚。可他忘了自己已经和姚琛建立起信任，失去自己对他来说也可能是致命的打击。<br/>“对不起。”<br/>姚琛的呼吸听起来很急。赵磊担心他再次出现恐慌发作，边道歉边慌张地翻他的大衣里外的口袋，“我做这些是临时起意没有把自己的人身安全考虑进去，这是我的失误，让你担心了……应该有的啊？我在你每件衣服里都放了——”<br/>他还没找到就被姚琛紧紧地抱住了。平时很少外露情绪的人特别用力地搂着他的肩，好像他们刚刚经历了一场劫后余生。<br/>“我不知道我自己是怎么回事……我好怕……”姚琛喃喃地说着，声音迷茫又无助，“赵磊，我好怕……”<br/>眼泪让他的声音越来越小，哭声都堆在喉咙里。他很难说出话来，只能抱紧怀里的赵磊——他的心跳是这世界上唯一一个能让他觉得安心的东西。<br/>赵磊知道那三个字的意思是什么。他抬起手去拍他的背，在他耳边小声说：“我也爱你。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>